Ready and Waiting to Fall
by Cheesecake Baby
Summary: She hates his temper and he hates her guts, but in the midst of it all, will they fall in love? After all, they were best friends once upon a time. For now, the idea comes across as absurd, but in two months, will it still seem so impossible? R&R!


**Author's Note: **Hi, I'm **Cheesecake Baby**. I decided to write this fic after a long _looong_ time of being on hiatus for three simple reasons. 1) for the pleasure of (hopefully) entertaining people with a good story, 2) to put my writing skills (or lack thereof) back to work, and 3) our cable's down, which means my TV's just about as useful as a rock ;p

So anyway, hope you enjoy:)

**Full Summary: **Four years ago, they were the best of friends, but when he left Japan, communication failed them. Two months ago, she traveled to Hong Kong, where Fate delivered her to an old friend's doorstep, only to find that nothing is the same as before. She hates his temper and he hates her guts, but in the midst of it all, will they fall in love? For now, the idea comes across as absurd, but in two months' time, will it still seem so impossible?

**Disclaimer: **The title of this fic's from one of my favorite songs by _Mae. _And CCS belongs to CLAMP. Need I say more?

* * *

**READY AND WAITING TO FALL**

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

_Recollections_

"Would you like anything else, miss?" a stewardess questioned as she extended a glass of water to a passenger. The teenager accepted the beverage she had requested for, and dismissed the lady with a polite smile and a simple "No, thank you". A moment later, the stewardess stole away, and Sakura was finally left to find comfort in her solitude.

Born and raised on Japanese soil, Sakura Kinomoto lived her seventeen years stranded in her home country. Suffice to say, she's been raring to leave, eager to explore a bit of the world apart from her own backyard. But her prospects had come slim for the longest time, and Sakura found that she needed to wait. Alas, with her first seen opportunity, she had gotten on a plane to Hong Kong.

Currently on her senior year, Sakura ensured her involvement in as many endeavors as possible. What she lacked in academics, she compensated for with scores of extra-curricular activities. So when word had spread some months ago about her school's new plan for Exchange, Sakura had immediately made it a point to apply. For one thing, it would perk up the condition of her grades; not to mention it would make for an attractive detail on her college application papers. In the end, fulfilling her overdue dreams was just a lucky bonus.

Sakura was going to Hong Kong as an exchange student with the task of a journalist, so to speak. Arguably, she was the worst writer around. Yet for while there were no loopholes around this job's demands, Sakura wanted it more than anything in the world and she knew in her heart she'd succeed.

Her first piece was to be about education and society in HK, which seemed easy but borderline boring. It was her second piece that roused some enthusiasm in her, along with that feeling in her gut that reminded her cruelly of bad Mexican food. In any case, she was to write an article on the heir of the respectable and no less powerful Li Clan.

Going to Hong Kong meant seeing that boy again, and the teenager smiled as memories occupied her thoughts.

* * *

Sakura was frantic in beating the bell to class this time. She wasn't about to give her first period teacher license to mock her again. No, she wasn't going to have any of that today…or at least that's what she's declared about a thousand instances before. Speeding through the bustling hallways, Sakura swore with books in hand that she wouldn't be late for her 6th Grade English class. Not after the last time, when that stingy villain of a teacher made her write _I will never be late again_ a hundred times in detention. 

The ringing of the school bell bounced off walls and flew across corridors, announcing another glorious start for school. The students cleared the halls in fear of authority and punishment, as were Sakura's precise worries as well. It was then that she noticed that her destination was just a couple of rooms away, so she increased her pace, desperate for punctuality. Sadly, as she rounded a last turn, an unexpected male presence jumped into sight, and Sakura had not the reflexes to evade him. They collided hard against each other, at once sending their things strewn all over the place.

Sakura cleared her vision and eventually spoke in alarm. "I am so sorry!" she said while briskly collecting her books. "It's just that...I was late for class...and you came out of nowhere...and...and..." Sakura let out a frustrated sigh to stop from babbling like a complete idiot. "Oh why do I even bother?"

"I believe this is yours," the stranger spoke up, handing her the last of her books.

Sakura got a good look at him as she reclaimed what was hers to begin with. He had chestnut hair that lay disheveled atop his head, and along with it came a pair of charming amber eyes that Sakura couldn't help but stare into. Embarrassed, she quickly forced in a cough and stood up to regain her composure. "I don't think I've seen you before... Are you new?" Sakura found her voice and asked.

"Yes, we recently moved from Hong Kong," the boy replied at a casual tone.

Sakura smiled. "I thought so. New...and in need of help, maybe?"

"If by that you're suggesting that I'm lost, then no," he retorted with a tenacity about him. "I can find this...Mr. Yanagi's English class by myself, thank you." At that, the new guy started down the hallway behind Sakura.

"Hey Mr. Independent," she called out, grinning. With a jerk of a thumb towards a different direction, she told him, "Mr. Yanagi's class is THAT way."

* * *

It was funny...the first time they met. She'd have to admit that. The memory played itself in Sakura's mind like a classic record, aged yet timeless. She never really cottoned on why. That event happened over three years ago, maybe four. In any case, Sakura found it pointless to do the math. Doing so never did anyone any good, let alone do her any good. It just makes her realize how much she misses a person. And when you miss somebody, the whole damn world seems to be in some wicked conspiracy to deepen your longing.

* * *

Sakura led the way to her first period class. She didn't mouth a word until they got there and well, neither did he. Sakura supposed that her newfound companion had an ego she might have bruised with that smartass remark of hers. Sure, she hated to be indifferent, but at that moment, his feelings weren't exactly on her list of main concerns. Upon entering the classroom, she already anticipated a very _very _sour reception. 

It was a pity she was right.

"How nice of you to join us, Miss Kinomoto," Mr. Yanagi's voice permeated Sakura's eardrums.

Sakura chuckled nervously. "Good morning, Sir. Sorry I'm late...I—"

"She was with me," her new classmate cut her off, emerging into full view of the class. Immediately, there was animation amongst those who were seated, clearly interested by the appearance of a fresh face.

Mr. Yanagi drew his attention to the unfamiliar student now standing beside Sakura. "And you are?" The boy reached into one of his books and hastily pulled out his school permit. Mr. Yanagi then examined it for a minute. "Syaoran Li," he read aloud while he scrutinized the rest of the paper. After which, he returned the permit to its owner and said, "Mr. Li, allow me to make it clear to you that tardiness is inexcusable for my subject. Let this be your first and last time to come in late, understand?"

"Yes, sir."

At that, he gestured for the pair to finally take their seats. But just as their bottoms had kissed their sweet seats of relief, a last bidding from their teacher had appalled them. "As for you, Miss Kinomoto... Since you were such a kind-hearted soul today by choosing to accompany Mr. Li here to class, despite knowing full well that you were already late, I want you to accompany him to the rest of his classes...for the entirety of this week."

Sakura parted her lips to protest, but decided it best not to. Slamming her forehead on her desk, she muttered, "Guess that beats detention."

Upon the second sound of the school bell, students rose uninstructed from their seats and vacated the classrooms to move on to their next class. Sakura and Syaoran were no exception to that crowd. Before Sakura could leave the room, however, their teacher did not neglect to stress her "exciting new responsibility", as he had so bluntly put it. Her options pretty much boiled down to that and an emergency Parent-Teacher Conference.

Like she had much of a choice.

It was only after her little chat with the old gooseberry that Sakura realized that Syaoran was gone. He had left her behind without prior notice, and had done so deliberately too. This made him strike Sakura as a self-ruling kind of guy, who seemed intellectual in his own right, but may be too confident for his own good. But inasmuch as Syaoran may not want her help, teachers' orders came to be very strict about being followed, and Sakura felt she would rather not dig herself further into her grave.

Sakura saw Syaoran from a distance and then hurried over to pull alongside him. "Hey...um...Syaoran, right?" she stole his attention as she tried to keep up with his pace.

"Yeah, what is it?" he replied without once even looking at her.

"About a while ago... Thanks for having my back." Her sentence was followed by an awkward pause, which led Sakura to think that her gratitude had been misplaced. "Well anyway, I was also wondering what your next class was, so I could bring you there and all," she added at length.

"I think I can manage just fine," was his aloof response.

"You mean like the last time?" Sakura said in mock interest. "Oh, suuure you can." Insulted, Syaoran looked at her angrily, and Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What is it with guys and asking for help?" she wondered, a statement directed at no one in particular. "Tell you what," Sakura started again, this time focused on Syaoran. "Just let me do my job, and I promise to stay out of your hair."

Syaoran stopped in his tracks and slowly turned to Sakura. After thinking for a moment, he said, "Advanced Algebra."

"What…?"

"Advanced Algebra's next on my schedule."

"You take Advanced Algebra?!"

* * *

That day started it all. A day for two contradicting personalities to go against all laws of human nature and become friends. She was carefree while he was especially uptight. She was spirited while he was always so pensive. It didn't look to be an auspicious match. Yet for some reason, everything just clicked into place. Sakura and Syaoran built a bond so strong it was almost unthinkable. 

Sakura never saw it coming...the time she would meet a boy who would make such an impact in her life that it hurt to watch him go away.

* * *

People were crowded about in anticipation, baggage was dragged here and there, friends and relatives alike were exchanging last-minute benevolence, and a call for passengers was heard. This was the kind of scenery common to all airports. A bright, cloudless sky hung above the station, giving that safe assurance to those whose loved ones were about to leave. Tears fell from eyes as silent wishes for a break of departure plans came suppressed. It was all very dramatic. 

Two small figures could be distinguished from the ordinary mass of adults.

"Why do you have to leave, Syaoran?" Sakura asked almost tearfully.

"It's the Elders. They want me to go back to Hong Kong so they can train me to be the next heir of our clan," Syaoran tried to explain, even if his words hardly made any difference. He was still going to leave and they both knew it. Sakura looked away, eyes squinted in one desperate attempt to bring a halt to her tears when right then and there, she felt a gentle embrace cover her and her eyes swelled with emotion. "I...I will miss you," Syaoran whispered in her ear. The sadness in his voice was intolerable cruelty.

"You will write to me, right?"

"Of course. Goodbye, Sakura." And then he was gone.

But the letters never came...

* * *

**Author's Note:** Wow. I actually finished a chapter! (throws confetti) So there. Love me? Hate me? Totally hate me? _Wanna-stab-me-with-a-pencil_ hate me? Well, just let me know what you think :) R&R! And remember...good things happen to people who review. Haha, so okay I made that last part up. Sue the desperate woman ;p 

**P.S.** For now, this fic will be Rated T, for possible coarse language la-di-da. Should the need to raise the rating come up, please let me know as soon as possible. Ordinarily, I wouldn't give a flying frog about the rules, but hey, I've only just begun. I'd hate to get sacked this early on. Mahalo :)

Oh and forgive me if it was a tedious read. It gets interesting, I promise ;p (or I think?)

**Cheesecake Baby  
**_It's all funny until someone gets hurt. Then it's hilarious._


End file.
